The Dread Wind Comes...
by Dark Lord Leareth
Summary: Three years after the conclusion of CCS, Sakura and co. are all together again (WARNING to S+S fans! This is S+T! Feel free to read anyway if you like...) but an extradimensional force now seeks to enslave the entire world, and only Sakura can stop it..
1. First Blowings...

The Dread Wind Comes...  
  
Chapter 1 "First Blowings"  
  
Written by Dark Lord Leareth and his inept assistant Korax  
  
Dark Lord Leareth (or DLL for short): Hello all. This CCS fanfiction takes place about three years after the end of the series. For convenience_s sake, I_m assuming that Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, etc., are around 15 years old (if you_re familiar enough with the show , I shouldn_t have to tell you the age of the others).  
  
Korax: We do not own or ever in our wildest dreams hope to own CCS. That series belongs to the wonderful people at Clamp. We do not at all intend to cause any harm to the monetary earnings of Clamp, and are writing this story because of fan appreciation and our desire to further the story.  
  
DLL: That said, please sit back and enjoy the fic.  
  
Korax: Warning to homophobes: The main pairing here is the wonderful pairing of Sakura and Tomoyo. S+S fans are still welcome to join us, but don_t you DARE flame us about the relationship we have chosen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura leaned out her window, drinking in the rich aroma. Summer had just started, and with school out, the flowers in bloom and the trees green and wonderful, the smell outside was positively intoxicating. She leaned a bit further forward, fancying that she could stay like this forever and never be unhappy with it...  
  
"Hey, Kaijou! Breakfast_s ready!" came her brother Touya_s voice. Sakura jumped, hit her head on the window, and staggered back about three steps.  
  
"Oh, that hurts..." she groaned.  
  
"I bet." Kero said, flying up and shutting the window. "You oughta be more careful."  
  
"I will be." Sakura responded. "Coming, Touya!" she called downstairs.  
  
"Bring me something." Kero reminded her.  
  
"I always do."  
  
"Yeah, but the first time you forget will be the only time I don_t remind you."  
  
"That may be true." Sakura chuckled. She closed the door behind her and climbed downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura." her father said.  
  
"Good morning, dad." she responded.  
  
"Good morning, Kaijou." Touya drawled.  
  
"SHUT UP, TOUYA!" Sakura snapped.  
  
After her father managed to restore order to the table, the three settled down and ate some pancakes and bacon. Sakura, of course, saved some for Kero, which delighted the guardian beast to no end.  
  
"Pancakes and bacon! I_m the happiest magical creature on earth!" Kero cheered.  
  
"You_re welcome, Kero-chan." Sakura told him.  
  
She quickly got herself out of the house and ran towards the park. Once there, she looked around for a minute before seeing a three person assemblage over by the King Penguin. She charged at top speed towards the trio before tackling a certain black haired, pale skinned, stormy eyed girl.  
  
Korax: She tackled Meiling?  
  
DLL: 1. NO! 2. Stop interrupting!  
  
Korax: I only did it once...  
  
Tomoyo collapsed to the ground under the weight of the brown haired girl. Laughing softly, she asked Sakura, "Sakura-chan? Could you please get off of me?"  
  
Sakura blushed and stood up, looked at Tomoyo_s smiling face, and blushed harder. She reached down a hand to help Tomoyo up, then turned to the other two members of the group.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said with that infectious cheerful grin. "How are you doing today?"  
  
"I_m fine." Syaoran responded. Naturally, he didn_t smile, but everyone here was used to his funeralistic attitude.  
  
The other person was a different matter entirely. "We_re just great!" Meiling said. "School_s out, the weather_s perfect, and Syaoran agreed to take me to the Kimagure Orange Road movie!"  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked. "Can we come to?"  
  
"Sure!" Meiling answered.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "I_ll pay for our tickets, Sakura-chan." she offered.  
  
"Oh I can_t let you do that, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura told her. She then remembered that she currently had no money. "On second thought, maybe I_d better..." she went cherry red.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "It_s no problem, Sakura-chan." she told her girlfriend. "No problem at all." with that, Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and gently kissed the other girl_s lips with her own. "There, you just paid me back." she whispered.  
  
Syaoran moaned. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked.  
  
Korax: Because your a slimy, foul, evil, self-centered...  
  
DLL: SHUT UP! First of all, you_re interrupting the fic. Secondly, you_re going to upset all the Syaoran fans.  
  
Korax: Syaoran fans=bakas.  
  
"Deserve what, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "Are you still upset because I chose Tomoyo-chan over you?"  
  
"He better not be." Meiling growled. "And besides, leaving for those two years hardly helped his chances."  
  
It had been two and a half years ago that Tomoyo had confessed her love to Sakura, and Sakura had finally felt it back. It had been one year since Syaoran and Meiling returned after Syaoran_s formidable mother decided Sakura needed their protection. She_d said that although she wasn_t sure something might attack Sakura, she still needed someone around the cardmistress. Just in case...  
  
Scared that Syaoran would try to win Sakura back, Tomoyo had told the Chinese boy all about her relationship with her lifelong friend. Syaoran refused to believe this until he confronted Sakura about it and she confirmed the news. Meiling was overjoyed, as this meant that Syaoran was finally hers, and hers alone. The two had made it official (mostly Meiling) nine months ago. Syaoran never dared go against Meiling_s wishes.  
  
Korax: Rather controlling, isn_t she.  
  
DLL: (With giant mace) SHUT UP ALREADY! (WHAM!)  
  
Korax: Itai...  
  
"No." Syaoran answered to Sakura_s question. "I just don_t really want to see this movie all that much."  
  
"Tough" Meiling said.  
  
And so the group marched to the theater, where the movie would start in an hour. On the way, Sakura bumped into a man who seemed slightly preoccupied.  
  
"Oomph... Huh? Oh, gomen nasai, little girl. Wasn_t watching where I was going." He reached down a hand and helped her up.  
  
"It_s all right, it was probably my fault anyway." Sakura responded. "I_m really klutzy. I_m Kinomoto Sakura, if you want to know."  
  
"Tanari Toouroshi." the man introduced himself. "And I_m sorry to hit and run, but I really must run. Good bye." And with that, the man hurried off.  
  
"Wonder what he was in such a hurry about?" Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Who cares?" Meiling asked. "We don_t even know the guy. Well, we know his name, but..."  
  
"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "We gotta get to the Orange Road movie anyway."  
  
After that run-in, the group reached the theater five minutes before the movie started. When it was done, they walked around for a while and chatted about inconsequential things, until Tomoyo suddenly said...  
  
"You know, I wonder if we are ever going to see Eriol-kun again."  
  
Everyone jumped at that name. Syaoran blanched. Sakura smiled softly. Meiling frowned, as she didn_t know Eriol that well.  
  
"I_m sure he_ll come if he_s needed." Sakura assured her.  
  
Meanwhile, up at Eriol_s old house...  
  
"Ah, it_s good to be home!" Eriol declared.  
  
"I thought that England was our home." Spinel said.  
  
"Nah." Nakuru asserted. "Can_t possibly live THERE. No Touya."  
  
"You scare me." Spinel said.  
  
"I get that a lot." she reflected.  
  
"Knock it off, you two." Eriol told them. "You_re free to go wherever you want and see whoever you please, after we get settled in."  
  
"WAI!" the two magic beings yelled.  
  
Meanwhile, deep within a dark cave...  
  
A pair of ancient eyes searched the black mass of the twisting energies of magic. Suddenly, the head those eyes were in jerked back, and that head_s owner whispered...  
  
"They are returning."  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension altogether...  
  
"Hungry..." a raspy voice growled.  
  
"Soon." another voice stated. "Soon, we will feed. On man-flesh..."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the park...  
  
As Sakura walked with her friends, she suddenly felt a terrible chill sweep over her, worse than anything she had felt ever before. Terrified, she jumped up suddenly and looked to each side.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" a concerned Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You felt it too?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, but what was it?" she asked.  
  
"Something very magically powerful, and very evil."  
  
"EVIL?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sakura shuddered. She_d been forced to fight before, but never had anything evil been part of it. She wondered what this evil could be, and what it could do...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DLL: Eerie, huh? If there_s anything you don_t understand as far as Japanese words that I_m using here or Japanese names of the characters, ask me in a review.  
  
Korax: And remember, pestering us for new chapters won_t help, it_ll just annoy us. We_re doing our best.  
  
DLL: So, what_ll happen next? Will they bump into Eriol? Will they find the strange wizard? Will the "evil" surface?  
  
Korax: Will DLL write an NC-17 fic?  
  
DLL: Will I... 0_0 STOP THAT!  
  
Korax: Hee hee... 


	2. Old friends...

The Dread Wind Comes...  
  
Chapter two: Old Friends  
  
A Card Captor Sakura fanfiction written by Dark Lord Leareth and his inept assistant Korax.  
  
DLL: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As all who read the introduction to chapter one (or just plain read chapter one) know, this fanfic is a Sakura/Tomoyo one. Also, Syaoran/Meiling is present.  
  
Korax: How Syaoran ever got a beautiful girl like that is beyond me...  
  
DLL: Shut up. Anyway, we still welcome Syaoran/Sakura fans, or Tomoyo/Eriol, but anyone who flames us for picking the couples we did... well, shut up.  
  
Korax: Prejudiced @$$holes...  
  
DLL: STOP IT! Just because they like that couple doesn't make them homophobic. Or stupid. Now for the disclaimer: This fic is written out of fan appreciation and is in no way meant to be detrimental to the earnings of Clamp, who own CCS.  
  
Korax: Alas, we do not own CCS, Clamp does... NOW START THE STORY ALREADY!!  
  
DLL: Very well.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eriol's head yanked up as a cold shiver traveled down his spine. "Nakuru! Spinel!" he called.  
  
"Master?" Spinel asked, floating down to Eriol. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I felt a cold, dark presence. It is currently working outside this dimension, but I believe that will not last all that long."  
  
Nakuru then rushed up. Having heard what Eriol had said, she was horrified. "We have to warn Sakura!" she cried. "Whatever this is must be after her and the Sakura cards!"  
  
Eriol turned to her. "Why Nakuru, I had no idea you would be so concerned. Can you actually be worried about the future for once?"  
  
"OF COURSE I'M WORRIED!" she shouted. "T-Touya could be in danger... WAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Well, you can always dream, huh master?" Spinel asked.  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes. "While your concern for Sakura's brother is heartwarming, Nakuru, I think we should be more worried about Sakura and the cards. First thing to do is warn her. Then, we find out just what we are dealing with here."  
  
Meanwhile, in front of Sakura's house...  
  
"Bye guys!" Sakura said, cheerful smile in place as she ran up the steps into her home.  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan!" the group chorased.  
  
Sakura ran into her house, greeted her father and brother, took off her shoes, and zipped upstairs and into her bedroom.  
  
"Did you bring me something?" a certain yellow plushie asked her.  
  
"If you mean food, no. If you mean information..." she shuddered. "Definitly. Too much."  
  
"What do you mean? What kind of information?" her guardian asked her.  
  
"Apparently, there's some kind evil out there, and I sensed it on my way home."  
  
Kero frowned and crossed his arms. "I knew this would happen eventually." he told his mistress. "As cardmistress, you will eventually have to stop various evils from taking over the world. You know, find them, look for their weaknesses, defeat them in battle... the usual."  
  
Sakura jumped. "WHAT?" she shouted. "First I have to capture the cards, then I have to transform them, now I have to fight some sort of evil bent on taking over the world? Where does it all end?"  
  
"When you choose your successor." Kero responded.  
  
"Well, I guess that explains why Clow Reed was so eager to give up the cards..." Sakura groaned.  
  
"It certainly does. Now, do you have any idea what type of evil we are dealing with here?" Kero asked, his most concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Type? There are different kinds of evil?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh yes. It could be demons, or a rogue wizard, or some sort of cult, or any number of nasty things. The possibilities for evil when magic is involved become nearly limitless."  
  
Korax: Like an army of the undead determined to destroy the living. Or a race of mutant spider creatures who feed on human flesh.  
  
DLL: Or a stupid inept fanfic writing assistant.  
  
Korax: Yeah, or a... HEY!  
  
DLL: Now stop interrupting the fic.  
  
"Well, then I don't know what, exactly, we are dealing with here. I only know that it's evil and must be stopped." Sakura informed her guardian beast.  
  
"Yeah, if it's evil, it should probably be stopped." Kero agreed. "But we need to know just what it is and how to fight it. Charging off into battle without being prepared will only get us killed."  
  
"Right." Sakura nodded. 'I wish Eriol was here to help' she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, at Eriol's house...  
  
"Oomph." Spinel groaned. "Well, that's that. Good as new."  
  
The house did indeed look wonderful. It had been swept, polished, dusted, and just generally cleaned up, and now looked as though a team of maids had swarmed through it, tidying everything up. If a hyperactive girl, a sugar intolerant flying black cat, and the reincarnation of an unbelievably powerful wizard are known as maids.  
  
Korax: I somehow doubt that.  
  
DLL: It's called sarcasm. And stop interrupting the fic already!  
  
Korax: (sarcastically bowing) Yes, master.  
  
DLL: Evil Eye! (Laser beams burst out of his eyes and fry Korax)  
  
Korax: Owwwww....  
  
"Wai! Now I can go see Touya!" a hyperactive Nakuru declared.  
  
"Yes, Nakuru, you may go see Touya." Eriol told her, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wai! Wai!" Nakuru declared.  
  
Spinel rolled his eyes. "Master, can I hit her?" he begged.  
  
"No. As tempting as that sounds." Eriol informed him. "I'm going to look for Sakura and my descendant."  
  
Nakuru ran outside. "Here I come, Touya!" she called.  
  
"Ready or not..." Spinel muttered. "And I'm betting he's not."  
  
Eriol sighed and walked out the door. 'She'll probably be at the park.' he thought. 'I hope I can find her in time.'  
  
Meanwhile, at Tomoyo's house...  
  
RING RING!  
  
Tomoyo picked up her cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, It's Sakura. Can you come to the park?"  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan. I'll see you there." Tomoyo put down the phone. "She must have figured something out about the presence she and Syaoran-kun sensed earlier today." she muttered.  
  
She leaped up and walked downstairs. "I'm going out, mother!" she called.  
  
"Have fun with Sakura-chan, dear!" her mother called back.  
  
Tomoyo grinned and ran out the door to the park. Sakura had seemed rather urgent, and she wanted to get to her girlfriend as quickly as possible.  
  
When she found Sakura, she was stunned. Not by Sakura, but by the person she was talking to...  
  
"E-Eriol-kun?" she stammered, her normally composed manner shattered by this unexpected turn of events.  
  
"Ah, Tomoyo-chan. Good to see you. I was talking to Sakura about the forces we both sensed earlier today..." Eriol began.  
  
"Yes, that's what I came to talk to her about." Tomoyo said. "But that doesn't explain why you're back in Tomoeda, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol frowned. "I don't quite understand it myself." the wizard confessed. "But recently, I've been feeling a strong desire to return to Tomoeda. A few weeks ago, I gave in to it, and in no time at all, me, Nakuru, and Spinel are all packed up and on a plane here. In fact, we just spent all morning cleaning up our house. If not for the use of some magic, we would still be working on it."  
  
Sakura decided to interject here. "Eriol-kun, is it true that this evil, whatever it is, can only be stopped by me? I like being a hero and all, but facing down some sort of demonic being doesn't exactly sound easy."  
  
Eriol sighed. "I know the whole 'Evil tries to take over the world and good has to stop it' cliche is a little annoying and repititive, Sakura- chan, but it's a cliche for precisely one reason. It's true."  
  
Tomoyo got a very worried look in her eyes here. "But Eriol-kun, what happens if Sakura-chan loses?"  
  
"Errr... It's probably best to not consider that possibility, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo gulped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
DLL: ALRIGHT! Chapter two is finished!  
  
Korax: And there was much rejoicing. Don't worry, everyone, the nebulous foe Sakura is up against won't stay hidden for long. We're just waiting for the right moment to spring it on them. (and you).  
  
DLL: Also, I'd like to introduce a new member of our fanfic writing crew. The death knight Arthas!  
  
Arthas: Frostmourne hungers.  
  
Korax: You took him out of Warcraft 3?  
  
DLL: I needed someone to keep you in line. Arthas will follow my every command, as he has no will of his own.  
  
Korax: You scare me sometimes.  
  
Arthas: Can I kill him, master?  
  
DLL: Not yet, Arthas. 


End file.
